The Cure
by EpicallyObsessed
Summary: While visiting a science lab, James and Logan come in contact with an unknown gas. Now the guys have to find out the secret behind the gas and why it's affecting James so much.
1. Lab Visit

A/N: Hello again everybody! I know you all probably weren't expecting a new story up so soon. Honestly, neither was I, but I finally found a direction to go with this story and I was excited to get started on it! This chapter might be a little boring, but it's necessary to set up the story. Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter of 'The Cure'!

The Cure: Lab Visit

James P.O.V.

I knew that I would probably regret going to this science thing with Logan, but I would've felt bad if he had to go alone. It was another typical day off for us. We had just finished a successful tour so Gustavo thought that we deserved a break before we started working on our next album. Mrs. Knight and Katie had decided to go on some retreat so we were basically all alone for about a month. At first I questioned their judgment of leaving us alone for a month but soon decided that they must trust us enough not to burn down the apartment. We were all eating breakfast getting ready to start our day.

"Hey, does anybody want to go to the science lab with me?" Logan asked, sounding excited (As he always was when it came to science). "Sorry Logan, but I'm going to hang out with Lucy today." Kendall said as he went to start his day with Lucy. "And I'm going to try and flirt with the Jennifer's…again!" Carlos exclaimed before running out of the apartment. That only left me. "I'm guessing you have plans as well?" Logan asked. I could detect the disappointment in his voice. I _was_ planning on going down to the pool to hang out but I couldn't bring myself to let Logan go alone. _No matter how much I hated science_. I thought to myself. "Honestly, I did have plans. But I would love to go to the science lab with you." I said using my acting skills to show my _fake_ excitement.

His eyes lit up at this. "Awesome! Let's go!" I couldn't help but chuckle at his excitement. On the way there Logan kept on telling me about how the lab has been trying to find cures for diseases as well as other things. He also filled me in about how the company was accused of being corrupt but there was never any solid evidence. I had to admit it was _kind of_ interesting. When we got to the lab there was a ton of people outside as well as many that were going inside. "Why are all these people here?" I asked amazed at all the people that were here. "Well, the labs almost never open. They usually only open it a few times a year. Today being one of those times." Logan informed me. Now it made sense as to why Logan was so excited to come here. When we got inside there were many different booths set up throughout the facility. A few of them caught my interest but most of them I knew nothing about.

Logan said that he was going to some exhibit but I couldn't really hear him over the thousands of people. I knew I needed to get away from the noise when I felt my head start to hurt slightly so I made my way to the nearest room. As soon as I walked in I noticed the darkness of the room. As I walked further into the room I noticed these steel canister like objects. I picked one up out of curiosity but couldn't find out what it was. Eventually, I accidently opened it and a huge cloud of gas emitted from it. I tried not to inhale it since I didn't know what it was. I was able to close the canister but I couldn't help but breathe in after holding my breath for so long. As soon as the gas got to my lungs I was sent into a coughing fit. I suddenly felt a hand patting my back trying to help when the person started coughing slightly. I turned around to find Logan there. After a few seconds we finally stopped coughing. "Are you okay?" Logan asked looking worried. "I think so. How about you?" I asked. "I'm good. I didn't inhale much. I heard you coughing from outside the door though. What happened?"

"Well my head was starting to hurt so I went to the nearest room which happened to be this one. I was looking at these canisters when I accidently opened one and all this gas started coming from it." I said, filling Logan in on what happened. "Okay, let's get you back home." I could tell from the tone in his voice that he didn't really want to go. "Logan, I'm fine. We don't have to go yet." Logan looked at me with a look of uncertainty but let it go. "Alright. There's a few more things I want to see then we can go." I nodded in agreement and follow him to where he wanted to go. As more time passed I started to feel lightheaded but didn't say anything. When Logan finished looking at what he wanted to see we started to head back to the car. I could tell that with every step I took I was getting weaker but I didn't know why. "L-Logan-"

That was all I could say before I blacked out.

Done! That was the first chapter of 'The Cure'! Sorry it was kind of short but I just wanted to set up the story. And just to let you all know this probably will only be about 10 chapters at the most. So what was the gas that was in those canisters? Why is it affecting James so much? Is the company really corrupt? All these questions will be answered very soon! Please let me know you're thoughts and if you haven't already please check out my first story 'Big Time Bite'!


	2. Wide Awake

A/N: Hey guys! So a couple things. 1) For everyone that like 'Big Time Bite' I am already planning another vampire story! I probably won't really start working on it until I finish this but I'm _really_ excited about it! 2) I'm kinda stumped again about the direction I wanna go with this story but I have an idea. I just want to let you know in case I need more time to update.

Winterschild11, MonkeesDoctorWho1987 & lilygirl42001 – Thanks for the feedback!

Sing Me To Slumberland – Thanks! I'm glad you were able to enjoy it! :D

Here's the next chapter to 'The Cure'! Enjoy!

* * *

The Cure: Wide Awake

James P.O.V.

When I woke up, I could tell that I wasn't in 2J from the white walls that surrounded me. "James!" I heard someone shouting my name before I was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug. I wasn't sure who it was at first but when I caught sight of the black raven hair I knew it was Carlos. I hugged him back and noticed Kendall and Logan behind him with tears in their eyes. "Guys? What's wrong?" I asked as Carlos let go of me. "James… we didn't know if you were going to make it out of this." I started to get nervous at the tone of Logan's voice. "What do you mean? How long was I out?" I asked, nervous to hear the answer. "You've been out for a week James. Your heart stopped three times! The doctors said that you probably weren't going to make it." I looked at Kendall in shock at his words. I don't even remember how I ended up here! I was brought out of my thoughts when a doctor came in with a shocked look on his face. "James? I can't believe you're awake! I'm Doctor Fell. I've been monitoring you since you're stay here but it looks like you're all better now! I'm going to run a few test to make sure everything's okay then you'll be free to go."

The guys went outside so that the doctors could run their test. After about fifteen minutes they were done and said that they should have the results in about an hour. I thanked them as they left and noticed the guys coming back in. They sat down next to me and I could tell they were nervous by the looks on their faces. "Guys? How exactly did I end up here?" I asked, curious as to how I ended up here. I started to get nervous when I saw Logan looking at me in shock. "You mean you don't remember?" I shook my head which resulted in Kendall and Carlos looking at me in shock. "You and I went to that science lab tour. You said your head started hurting so you went into some room and found a bunch of canisters. You accidently opened one and you inhaled some of the gas that was released. We went to see some more of the exhibits and when we were heading to the car you passed out." As Logan was explaining I started to remember everything that happened. I didn't know what the gas was but I was hoping that it was out of my system now.

It had been almost an hour when the doctor suddenly came in. "Well James, everything came out okay so you are free to go!" Since Mama Knight was out of town I was allowed to sign myself out. The ride home was just like any other. You couldn't tell that I had been unconscious for a week. I felt so relieved when I walked into 2J. I was pretty sure that I would die of boredom in that hotel room. And I was only in there an hour! "Hey James! Want to play video games with me?" Carlos asked, practically jumping up and down with excitement. "Sure." Kendall and Logan started playing dome hockey as Carlos and I started playing video games. As we were playing, I felt a slight headache coming on. I brushed it off and kept playing. After a while we got tired of playing video games. I still felt a slight pain in my head so I went to take a couple of Advil, hoping to stop the pain before it turned into a headache.

"Hey guys. I'm getting ready to go hang out with Lucy for a little while. I'll be back soon." I don't know what happened but something in me snapped at Kendall's words. "Of course you are, you're always going to hang out with Lucy! What, are we not good enough anymore? We used to hang out all the time, but we haven't hung out in a long time! I guess Lucy is better than us!" As soon as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it. I noticed Logan's shocked look as well as Kendall's slightly hurt look. "Kendall-" I was getting ready to apologize but Kendall cut me off. "No, you're right James. I haven't been spending much time with you guys lately. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. Really, I'm sorry you guys." Logan and Carlos stared back and forth between Kendall and I while Kendall just stared at me. "Kendall you don't have to. I really didn't mean what I said. I-" Once again I was cut off by Kendall. "James, it's okay. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat? Kinda like a peace offering?" He asked. I could tell by the tone in his voice that he was up to something but I really wasn't sure what. "Um… sure?" I said with it coming out more like a question. "Great! Let's go!"

"You head on down to the lobby. I'll meet you in a few minutes." I replied hoping to talk to Carlos and Logan for a second. "Okay." He said as he headed for the lobby. "Do you guys have any idea what's going on?" I asked Logan and Carlos, hoping they would have some answers. "Nope. But I know that what I just saw was really weird." Logan said looking at the door that Kendall had just walked out of. "Well I guess there's only one way to find out." I said, getting ready to head for the lobby. "Have fun!" Carlos said oblivious to the situation as I walked out the door. The whole way down to the lobby I kept thinking about what just happened. I don't know what made me snap at Kendall like that… I hardly ever snapped at anybody! My mind also kept going back to Kendall. I wasn't sure what this was about or what he was up to, but I was pretty sure I wouldn't like it. As soon as I walked into the lobby I saw Kendall sitting there. "You ready?" He asked with a grin on his face.

'_As I'll ever be.' _I thought to myself.

* * *

Done! Sorry this chapter was kinda boring but the story will start picking up next chapter! Slight cliffhanger there with a few more questions! So what do you guys think Kendall's up to? Let me know in a review! Next chapter you'll see what Kendall's up to! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	3. Brotherly Bond

A/N: Hey guys! Not much to say this time so I'll let you guys get right into the next chapter of 'The Cure'! Enjoy!

* * *

The Cure: Brotherly Bond

James P.O.V.

The ride to wherever Kendall was taking me was filled with awkward silence. I kept glancing over at Kendall but he kept his gaze focused on the road. I kept trying to figure out what he was up to but I had no idea. Kendall was very unpredictable when it came to surprises. We soon pulled up to a small fast-food restaurant. After we got our food, Kendall led me to the back of the restaurant where we sat down. We started eating our food and I could tell that Kendall was kinda nervous. "Okay, what's going on Kendall?" I asked, wanting to find out why he brought me here. "What?" He asked, looking up at me with a confused face. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed with the blonde. "Oh. I wanted to talk to you." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "And you had to bring me here to do that?" I asked, thinking there was more to this than he was letting on.

"I wanted to talk to you alone. We haven't talked in a while and I know something's up with you." He was right. We were always closer than we were with Logan and Carlos. It's not that we weren't still really close with them. It's just that…. Kendall and I have a different bond. We met in 1st grade and were pretty much each other's first friend. We even had this thing where we would sit down at least once a week and just talk about what was going on in each other's lives. I know it sounds weird, but it was like our way of telling each other that we would always be there. We had recently stopped doing that and I had to admit I kinda missed it.

"Jay?" I looked up and was brought out of my thoughts by Kendall. "Sorry Kendall. I know it's been a while since we sat down and talked. But I swear there isn't anything wrong with me. I honestly don't know where that came from earlier. I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that." It was true. I don't know what's been going on with me. It seemed like the slightest things would set me off. I did know that I needed it to stop soon before things got out of hand. "James, I know that you didn't mean it. But that doesn't change the fact that it was true. I can't even remember the last time we actually sat down and talked like we used to. I guess things have just gotten a little hectic lately." I felt the familiar hint of pain start to return to my head and started to get nervous. "I know what you mean. But really, it's no big deal. We always have time to hang out." I said, trying to keep him from blaming himself. Kendall caught on to what I was trying to do and smiled slightly. "Thanks Jay. You always know how to make me feel better."

"Anytime buddy." We sat and talked for another hour before deciding it was time to head back to 2J. On the way home I felt the pain in my head start to escalate. When we got back to 2J I headed straight for the bathroom, looking for anything to make my head stop hurting. When I got back to the living room I noticed Carlos and Kendall playing dome hockey. I decided to head up to my room and take a nap.

-Line-Break-

I was brought out of my sleep by an overexcited Carlos. "Jamie! Dinner's ready!" I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was 7:30. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." I told him, wanting another few minutes to rest. "Okay!" He exclaimed as he left the room. I was glad that my head had finally stopped hurting. But I wasn't sure how long that was going to last. I laid there in my bed for about five minutes before deciding it was time for me to head down for dinner. When I got to the kitchen all the plates were already placed on the table so I helped put the silverware on the table. Kendall decided that we should all talk as we ate dinner. I knew that he still felt a little guilty about what I said to him and I honestly still felt bad about it. Logan and Carlos seemed shocked that Kendall was actually wanting to talk which I could tell made Kendall feel even worse. When we finished dinner I decided to help Kendall with the dishes. "That was nice you know. Us all talking like we used to." I told him, hoping that to make him feel a little better. "Yeah I know. I'm sorry that we haven't done it in so long. I'm supposed to be the leader and here I am practically ignoring you guys." As Kendall continued talking I felt the pain return once again. _Not now…_ "Look Kendall. I know you feel bad. But you have to realize that's in the past. All you can do is make up for it now. You were great tonight. Keep that up and everything will be fine." I assured him. When we finished the dishes I was brought into a hug by Kendall. "Thanks again. You always know just what to say."

"No problem buddy. Like I said earlier, I'm always going to be here." We walked into the living room to find Carlos and Logan on the couch. "Hey Kendall! Want to play dome hockey with me?" Carlos asked from the couch. "Sure." As Kendall and Carlos proceeded to play dome hockey, I decided to head up to the room. I could feel my headache getting worse with every step I took. I had to lean on the wall for support because of the searing pain. I had finally made it to the room when everything faded to black.

* * *

Done! I don't why I'm so addicted to James!Angst… But at least you got a little Kames bromance in this chapter! It'll play a big part in one of the later chapters! I'm going to try and update again on Wednesday for Carlos' birthday so we'll see if I can write another chapter by then. Please let me know you're thoughts on this chapter! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	4. Boiling Point

A/N: Hey guys! Before we get started I want to wish Carlos a Happy Birthday! With that being said, this chapter is called boiling point for a reason. Things start to get a little intense towards the end of the chapter. That's all I'm going to say. Enjoy!

* * *

The Cure: Boiling Point

Kendall P.O.V.

After beating Carlos in a couple games of dome hockey, the guys and I decided to watch a movie. I wanted to go up and get James but I figured it would be best if I let him get some rest. I couldn't really pay much attention to the movie because I kept thinking about James. I know that something was up with him. I know he doesn't realize it, but I noticed when he holds his head in pain when he thinks I'm not looking. I tried not to worry too much, thinking that maybe he just needed some rest. I was brought out of my thought by a groan. I looked over to see Logan holding his head in pain. "Hey Logan. What's wrong?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't anything too serious. "My head really hurts. I think I'm just going to go lay down." He said before heading to his shared room with Carlos following not too long after.

I looked over at the clock and noticed that it was close to midnight and decided it was probably time for me to get some rest as well. I headed up to my shared room to find James on the floor._ Poor James. He must have been so exhausted he couldn't make it to the bed. _I thought to myself. I picked him up and put him in his bed before putting the covers over him. I decided to go check on Logan before I went to sleep just to make sure he was okay. When I got to Logan and Carlos' room, I found that the door was still open. "How is he?" I asked before walking in to find both Logan and Carlos sleeping. I smiled slightly at the sight before closing their door and heading back to my room where I easily drifted off to sleep.

-Line-Break-

James P.O.V.

When I woke up I noticed two things. One, that I was in my bed. And two, my head didn't have that slight pain that has become all too familiar. I looked over to find that Kendall was already up. I went to the bathroom to do my daily routine before heading downstairs. When I got to the kitchen I found the guys sitting there eating breakfast. I poured myself a bowl of cereal before taking a seat next to Logan. "You guys feeling better?" Kendall asked. I gave him a confused look and he must've noticed. "Logan wasn't feeling all that good last night." I looked over to Logan to see that he was slightly pale. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired that's all." Logan said, his voice proving his statement.

"Maybe you should get some more rest." Kendall suggested with a hint of worry in his voice. "Kendall I'm fine! Stop worrying so much!" Logan snapped. We all looked at him in shock except for Kendall who had a slightly hurt look on his face. "I was just trying to help…" He said, trying to hide the hurt in his voice. "I'm sorry Kendall. I didn't mean to snap at you. But really I'm fine." Logan said before leaving the apartment. Carlos followed him saying that he was going to make sure he was okay.

"Kendall don't take it personally. He said he was tired and when people are tired they tend to get a little irritable." I told him, hoping to make him feel better. "I guess." He muttered before heading into the living room. "You want to watch a movie?" I asked wanting to take both of our minds off things. "Sure." I picked a random movie and put it in the DVD player. As the movie was playing, I kept thinking back to Logan. When he snapped, it reminded me of how I snapped at Kendall yesterday. I didn't know what was going on but I wanted to find out.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Carlos and Logan entering the room. "Hey Kendall, I'm really sorry. I don't know why I snapped like that but I'm really sorry. I guess I'm a little irritable since I'm tired." I could tell that Logan was being honest and that Kendall was feeling a little better. "It's okay Logie. I know you didn't mean it." Kendall said before getting up and embracing Logan in a hug. I was glad everything was okay between Kendall and Logan but I still didn't understand what was going on. I was determined to find out what was going on, but after I got my head to stop hurting. _Why is my head hurting so much lately?_ I asked myself.

We soon found that we were running low on food so Logan and Kendall volunteered to go out and pick up some groceries leaving me and Carlos alone. My headache was getting worse so I decided to go and take some medicine. I was starting to wonder if it was good to be taking this many pills in such a short period of time but I just really wanted the pain to stop. I was in the middle of drinking the pills down with water when Carlos suddenly popped up behind me yelling "Hey Jamie!" I dropped the glass in shock causing it to shatter into a million pieces. As I watched the glass shatter everywhere, something in me snapped. And this time, there was no holding back. "Carlos! Look what you made me do! I'm starting to get sick and tired of you! You're always messing things up!" I don't know where this anger was coming from but I couldn't control it. "You go around acting all happy go lucky but honestly you're just really annoying! You destroy everything you touch and are just holding us back! I hate you!" After that I did something that I never thought I would do. I punched him.

I looked down in shock to see Carlos holding his jaw with tears in his eyes. I bent down to try and help him but he just backed away from me. "Carlos….I'm-" Before I got a chance to apologize he was already running into his and Logan's room before slamming the door. I sat there in shock of what just happened. It was like when I went off on Kendall all over again, except this time it was so much worse. I could feel the tears and guilt starting to flood through me. The thing that made everything worse was that I knew none of those things were true. I _loved_ Carlos like a brother. I never wanted to emotionally or physically hurt him. It was like I wasn't in control… like someone had possessed me. I could see what was happening but I couldn't control it. I don't what was going on with me, but whatever this is was ruining everything. There were so many thoughts going through my head that I just broke down in sobs with one main fear reeling in my head.

_Would whatever this was going to ruin our friendship?_

* * *

So…yeah. Things took a bad turn. And next chapter is going to have ALOT of angst! I feel kinda bad for doing that to Carlos on his birthday. At least it's not his birthday in the story though! Next chapter you will get to see the aftermath, and then the chapter after that will start to answer some of the questions surrounding the story. Next chapter should be up by Saturday so please read and review! :) Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	5. Missing Brother

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry to say but this story will probably only have about five more chapters at the most. BUT, I am already working on my next story! I will give you more details on my next story as we get closer to the end of this story. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!

* * *

The Cure: Missing Brother

Kendall P.O.V.

After about an hour of shopping for groceries, Logan and I had finally gotten back to the Palm Woods. When we walked into 2J we weren't expecting to find it empty. "Where are James and Carlos?" Logan asked before walking into the apartment. That's when I heard the faint sound of someone crying. Apparently Logan heard it to because we both looked at each other with wide scared eyes. "Carlos!" We shouted before running towards Logan and Carlos' shared room. We got to the door only to find it locked. "Carlos! Open up! It's just me and Logan!" I yelled while knocking on the door, seconds from going into panic mode. As soon as the door opened Carlos launched himself at me, engulfing me in a hug. "Carlos what happened? Where's James?" I felt his body stiffen at the mention of James.

I let go of Carlos so I could look at him and was shocked to find a nasty looking bruise on the side of his face. "Carlos what happened?" I asked again, hoping to get an answer from him. "J-James p-punched me." As soon as the words left his mouth I felt anger flare up inside of me. "What?!" I heard Logan shout, anger evident in his voice. "I a-accidently made him b-break a glass and he started y-yelling at me. H-he said I was u-useless and a-annoying. He said I was h-holding you guys back and then he p-punched me. I w-was so scared. It was like he was p-possessed or something." At this point I felt rage flaring up inside me. _How could James do this?!_ I asked myself. I was ready for answers…now! "JAMES!" I shouted, searching the apartment for him.

I walked into the kitchen to find broken glass all over the floor. _He didn't even bother to clean up_. I was getting ready to clean up the mess so that nobody would hurt themselves when I caught sight of a note on the table. I picked it up to find that it was from James.

_Hey guys. By the time you find this I will be gone. I don't know what possessed me to do what I did to Carlos, but I don't want it to happen again. I'm leaving you guys alone so that none of you get hurt because of me. _

_Calros: If you're reading this, I'm really really sorry about what I did and said to you. I honestly didn't mean any of it. You're like a brother to me. You've been there for me over the years and you're honestly not annoying. You're a great person that brings life and excitement to the group. I want you to know that you are one of the best friends I've ever had. _

_Logan: I know that you are probably mad but I want you to know that I've always been secretly jealous of you. You've always been so smart and pretty much everything came so naturally to you. Ever since I met you I believed that you would go on to do great things. To this day, I still believe that you will do great things. I know that you're going to make a great doctor._

_Kendall: I don't know where to start. I'm sure you're probably pissed right now but you know me better than anyone. You know I'd never intentionally hurt anyone unless there was a reason behind it. I don't know what made me do but just know that it wasn't me. You've been the greatest brother I could ever ask for and I hope that we'll meet again soon._

_I am thankful for all three of you, I wish that it didn't have to be this way. But I don't know what's going on with me right now. And until I do, you guys aren't safe. Take care of each other for me. I love you guys._

_-James_

I was at a loss of words. All of my anger was gone and it was now replaced with worry. I went to my room to find most of James' things gone. That's when the reality of the situation hit me. _James was really gone…_ " I went in the living room to find Logan and Carlos. "Guys… we have a problem." I noticed that Carlos seemed a little more calm and Logan looked like he was ready to murder someone (possibly James) "Worse than what's going on now?" Logan asked with a cold tone. "James ran away!" I shouted, starting to get a little annoyed with Logan's attitude lately.

"Good! He doesn't need to be around anyway!" I looked at Logan in shock. Even Carlos looked shocked. "Logan how could you say that?! You and James have been friends since 6th grade! I know things are bad but you make it seem like things can't be fixed!" His expression softened a little at this. "I'm sorry. But with what just happened I don't think James should be around right now." Logan said, with a tone that said 'My decision is final'. "Carlos are you okay?" I asked, wanting to take my mind off Logan for a second but also kinda worried that Carlos now hated James as well. "I g-guess. I'm still kinda shaken up but I'll be okay." I embraced Carlos in a hug before quickly deciding my next move.

"He left a note." I said, getting the attention of both Logan and Carlos. "I'm going to look for him. I know that something is going on with him and I want to find out what." I said as I handed Carlos the note. I noticed Logan getting ready to say something but judging from the look on his face I wasn't going to like it. I decided to leave the room before he could even say anything. As soon as I left the apartment I started searching the Palm Woods first. I went around asking if anybody had seen him and to my dismay, nobody seemed to have seen him. I every apartment I could think of to see if I could find him. Camille and Lucy were sitting by the pool but they said they hadn't seen him either. I decided to go to the last place I could think of… the roof.

When I got up to the top of the Palm Woods, my heart dropped when I found that nobody was there. I couldn't think of anywhere else he could be. I had already checked all of our hangouts only to come up empty-handed. I tried to think of any other placed that he would go to but couldn't come up with anything. A million things started to go through my head. I started to become worried that he went and did something stupid out guilt or even out of anger. I know that his emotions have been a little out of control lately and that was what worried me the most. I don't know what I would do if he left or even worse…died. I tried not to think about that. But it was kinda hard because it seemed like everything was going wrong lately. Logan and James were having problems with their emotions and it was starting to hurt our friendship. I couldn't help but think that if James was here, then we could fix are you Jay?

_I need you…_

* * *

So, I said there would be alot of angst but I wrote this chapter differently than I had planned. The next couple of chapters will definitely have more angst! So do you think James is okay? Will their friendship survive? What's going to happen with Logan and Carlos? Those questions and more will be answered soon! Next chapter will have Kendall and Logan P.O.V's and will be updated either tomorrow or Sunday since I already have it typed up. Also, quite a few questions will be answered next chapter. Hope to see some reviews when I log back on! (Hint. Hint.) :) Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	6. Dark Revelations

A/N: Hey guys! I decided to go on and upload the next chapter since I'll be gone most of the day. Hope you all enjoy!

* * *

The Cure: Dark Revelations

Kendall P.O.V.

I decided to go and walk around the local area to see if I can try and find James. As more time went by, that painful feeling in the pit of my stomach grew. I knew that it was nervousness because I was scared that we would never see James again. That _I_ would never see James again. As I continued to walk I noticed a painting. As I stared at the beautiful painting, everything clicked into place. The one place that I had not thought to look.

Logan P.O.V.

I felt my heart drop as I continued reading the note. This wasn't just a note… it was a goodbye. Carlos starting crying all over again after reading the note which is the only reason I read it. As I read the note I started to feel guilty about becoming so angry with James. I don't know where all this anger was coming from lately.

_I don't know what possessed me to do what I did to Carlos…_

_But I don't know what's going on with me right now._

James' words kept playing through my head. I realized that both me and James have been having trouble with our anger lately. I tried to think back to when we started having problems when it all clicked. _The gas!_ It was after James and I inhaled that gas that we started having problems. This made me feel even worse for being angry with James. I should've known that he would never hurt any of us on purpose. I owed it to him to find out what was going on.

I went and got my laptop so that I could try and find out more information on whatever this gas was. I typed in 'Oscorp mysterious gas' hoping that there would be some record of the gas somewhere. I scrolled through the page before coming across an article titiled 'Oscorp debuts new war tactic at secret meeting.' I clicked the page to find a short summary of the article.

_Yesterday, Oscorp debuted their new war tactic exclusively with us. They said that although the gas is still in development, it's purpose is to turn soldiers against one another. The gas is said to be able to go days, maybe even week without being noticed. The gas will then increase the adrenaline levels in the soldier and creating a chemical imbalance in the brain, making the person emotionally unstable and very irritable and very susceptible to anger with seemingly no cure-_

I had to stop reading the article at this point. I felt like we were unintentionally made into test subjects. But everything made sense now. I knew that I had to explain this to Carlos so that he knew what was going on. And then I would need to try and find out a solution to this problem, before it was too late.

Kendall P.O.V.

When I got to the beach I was hoping to find James. As I kept walking through the beach I noticed that there weren't really that many people here. I tried to see if I could find any sign of the tall brunette but couldn't find a single one. I took a seat on the sand to take a break when I noticed what seemed like a drop of blood in the sand. I stood up and walked over to the drop to find that there was actually somewhat of a trail of blood. Something inside me told me to follow the trail so I did. There was more blood as the trail got longer and I felt the pain in my stomach grow from my nervousness. Part of me was hoping that this was James' blood because then this would be leading me to James and he wouldn't be lost. However, a part of me was hoping this wasn't James' blood because there was an awful lot of it. There was no telling what caused this much bleeding.

The trail eventually led me to an alley. I was a long alley so I was hoping that I wouldn't have to go too far into it. After a few steps I was able to make out a human figure that looked alot like James. As I got closer to figure I was slightly relieved to find that it was in fact James. The thing was that he was lying in a pool of his own blood. "JAMES!" I yelled running over to him. I rolled him over on his back to find a huge stab wound on his chest that still had blood seeping from it. I pressed two fingers to the side of his neck to see if he had a pulse and I felt slight hope when I felt a slight pulse that seemed to be slowly getting weaker.

"No no no. James! Come on buddy you've gotta wake up!" I started to slap him lightly to try and get him to wake up but to no avail. I felt panic start to surge within me. I called 911, filling them in on the situation and telling them to please hurry. I could feel the oncoming tears start to sting my eyes. As I sat and waited for the paramedics to show up, all I could think about is what could have happened to James.

Logan P.O.V.

After filling Carlos in what was going on he was back to his overexcited self. He kept going on and on about how he knew James wouldn't purposely hurt him, which only made me feel even more guilty about getting upset with the brunette. I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of my phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"_L-Logan?" _

"Kendall? What's wrong?"

"_I found J-James. He has a bad s-stab wound. We're heading to the h-hospital now."_

My heart dropped at this information. I knew how dangerous a stab wound could be. Especially if it was not treated fast enough. And there was no telling how long James had the wound.

"Okay. We're getting ready to head to the hospital now. Try to calm down, okay Kendall. James will be alright." I told him, trying to comfort him. Although I didn't really believe my own words.

"_O-okay. See you soon."_

After our conversation I filled Carlos in on the situation and headed to the hospital, hoping that James would make it out of this.

* * *

I'm so mean to James. Lol. So a few questions were answered but now there are more questions. What happened to James? (Hint: Logan didn't read the entire article) What's going to happen now? Will Logan find a solution to their problem? These questions will be answered throughout the rest of the story. And get ready for Angst-Overload next chapter! I'm getting ready to go to the movies and hang out with some friends so it would be awesome to be able to read some reviews when I get home! (Hint. Hint.) Please? :( Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	7. Overload

A/N: Hey guys! I want to thank everybody because this story now has over a thousand views! So I want to thank everyone that has been reading this story and also thank everyone that has been reviewing. Hope you all enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The Cure: Overload

Kendall P.O.V.

As I sat in the waiting room, my mind had a million thoughts running through it. Everything has been so hectic these last few days and it seemed like it was only getting worse. I thought that this would be a fun break from everything but things have just been going downhill. I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Logan and Carlos enter the room.

"How is he?" Logan asked when he made his way over to me. "I don't know. They haven't told me anything yet." I said, feeling kinda bad that I couldn't provide any more information. We sat in silence for a while before a doctor came walking in.

"Family of James Diamond?" The doctor asked, staring at the three of us. When we all nodded our heads he gave us a look that clearly said that he didn't believe that we were James' brothers, but he didn't question us about it (which I was thankful for). "Well there's good news and then there's bad news. The good news is that we were able to stabilize James. We had to give him a few blood transfusions because of all of the blood that was lost. But he is going to make a full recovery." We all gave sighs of relief at this news, but we were still nervous to hear the bad news. "What's the bad news?" I asked, deciding to voice everyone's thoughts.

"Well from what we can tell, the wound on James' chest seems to be self-inflicted." I felt my heart drop at the doctors words. _He couldn't have done this to himself…. Could he? _"I'm sorry to have to tell you this. We didn't want to jump to conclusions but from what we could tell, he did this himself." I looked over to Logan and Carlos to see tears starting to build up in their eyes. I could feel my eyes also starting to burn with tears but I refused to let them fall.

"When can we see him?" I asked, wanting to find out what really happened. "You can see him now if you want. I'll walk you to his room." At our nods, he started to lead us to James' room. When we finally got there, I could see James through the window. He looked like he was starting to get better. He wasn't deathly pale like he was when I found him in the alley. The doctor opened the door to allow us to walk in. James looked up at us as soon as we walked in and failed miserably at trying to hide the nervous look on his face.

"Hey guys." He said in a surprisingly strong yet vulnerable tone. Before anyone could say anything I ran over to James and gave him a hug. "Don't you ever do that to us again James! I thought you were dead!" I said through the tears that were now making their way down my face. "I'm really sorry you guys. I didn't mean to go and do what I did. But I felt so bad about what I did to Carlos and I didn't want to risk hurting any of you." I could tell that this was really bothering James but I didn't miss it when he said he didn't mean to go and do what he did. "You mean… you really did try to kill yourself?" I asked, panic starting to rise within me. "Yes. I don't know why. Something in my head was telling me that it was the only way to keep you guys safe. I tried to ignore it but eventually it became too strong." As he kept talking I noticed that Logan had a thoughtful look on his face. _He knew something._

"Logan?" At the sound of his name Logan snapped out of whatever daze he was in and looked over to me. "Can I talk to you in the hallway?" I asked, not wanting to put him on the spot. When he nodded his head, I turned to Carlos asking him to watch James while we were gone. I led Logan out into the hallway before starting to question him. "You know something don't you?" I asked, silently hoping that Logan wouldn't try and deny it. We had a real problem on our hands right now. "It's my fault." He muttered. I looked at him in confusion, not knowing what he was talking about. "What do you mean Logan?" I asked, hoping this wasn't going where I thought it was. "Remember when James and I went to that science lab and were exposed to that gas?" I nodded my head, silently urging him to continue. "Well I found out what the gas was." He pulled out a sheet of paper from his back pocket and handed it to me.

_Yesterday, Oscorp debuted their new war tactic exclusively with us. They said that although the gas is still in development, it's purpose is to turn soldiers against one another. The gas is said to be able to go days, maybe even week without being noticed. The gas will then increase the adrenaline levels in the soldier and creating a chemical imbalance in the brain, making the person emotionally unstable and very irritable and very susceptible to anger with seemingly no cure. Eventually the soldier would reach their breaking point, turning on (or even assaulting) their comrades. This would soon trigger the next part of the serum which would cause crushing guilt causing thoughts of suicide until the act is committed. A small exposure of the gas would only cause mild aggression. However, with the right exposure, this could easily be a deadly weapon-_

I stopped reading the article, already knowing where it was going. I looked up at Logan to see a look of guilt wash over him. "Logan this isn't your fault. It could've happened to anybody. You guys just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." I told him, trying to calm him down. "That's just it Kendall! If it wasn't for me we would not have even been there. I was the one that dragged James there and now here he is in the hospital because he tried to kill himself!" Logan yelled, starting to go into panic mode. "Logan I know this is hard on you but you need to calm down. We have to stay calm if we're going to help James through this okay?" I asked, hoping that my words had some kind of effect on Logan. When he nodded his head I let out a sigh of relief. "Let's go back and check on James." I said as I led him back to James room.

When we got there I was shocked to see a sleeping Carlos and an empty bed. "Carlos!" I shouted while shaking him, trying to follow my own advice and stay calm. When he opened his eyes he took a moment to take in his surroundings. "Where's James?" He asked with that innocent voice that kinda made me want to slap him right now. "I don't know! You were supposed to be watching him!" I yelled in a harsh tone. I immediately regretted it when I saw the hurt look on Carlos' face. "I'm sorry Carlos. But we need to find him." I said while trying to come up with a plan. "Okay, we're just going to have to split up and look for him." When they both nodded we all split up, each of us taking different areas of the hospital.

As I searched the east wing I heard the unmistakable sound of James crying. I sent out a text to Logan and Carlos to let them know that I found James and would meet them back in his room. I followed the sound and was shocked to find James sitting there on the ground crying. I went over and sat down next to him. "What's wrong Jay?" I asked, wanting to calm him down before any guilt got to him again. "Kenny make it stop! Please!" I started to get nervous at the pained tone in his voice. "Jay I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong." I said, silently pleading with him to tell me what was wrong. "The v-voices… they keep telling me that it would be better if I j-just end everything. That you guys would be better off w-without me." I felt my heart drop at his words.

"Jay don't listen to the voices okay. We wouldn't be better off without you. Honestly, I'm pretty sure that if you died, we would probably kill ourselves because we wouldn't be able to live without you. You're our brother, and nothing is going to change that. You've gotta believe me when I tell you that even though we aren't related by blood… We'll always be brothers." I was silently praying that my words were getting through to James because I meant what I said. If he died, I'm pretty sure we would all follow.

"I believe you Kendall. I really do. But I would never be able to forgive myself if any of you got hurt because of me." He said in a voice that made my heart clench. "Jay trust me, nothing bad is going to happen. And we're not going to leave you alone while you're like this." I said in a forced stern tone.

I felt my heart drop yet again when he didn't respond. "Let's just head back so we can see when I can leave." He muttered before heading back to his room. I just sat there for a moment in disbelief. I felt like I was losing my brother, and there was nothing I could do about it.

* * *

Done! Don't you just love the angst? Lol. Anyway, there will probably be about two more chapters before this story is over so I will be providing a few details to my next story. Hope to see some reviews next time Iog on ;) Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	8. Nightmares & Fights

A/N: Hey everybody! Again I want to thank everybody that has reviewed this story so far and I hope you all continue to R&R! And just a warning, there's ALOT of drama this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

The Cure: Nightmares & Fights

James P.O.V.

"_I don't know how they can stand to be friends with you."_

"_You've already hurt Carlos, it's only a matter of time before you hurt Kendall and Logan."_

"_You should just end everything now. I mean we all know that it would make everyone's lives alot easier."_

These were the thoughts that were constantly running through my head. It was like they were on a continuous loop and I was being forced to listen to them. Kendall's words were also playing in my head. I wanted to believe Kendall… I really did. But with everything that's been going on lately, I just can't trust myself right now.

Kendall P.O.V.

I kept trying to tell myself that James would be okay. I didn't want to believe that he thought that we would be better off without him, but there he was letting himself believe it. I kept telling myself that it wasn't his fault. I know that he wasn't thinking straight because the gas was affecting him but I had to find a way to get through to him before he tries to end things again. Because who knows… next time he might succeed.

When James and I got back to his room we were met with the concerned looks of Carlos and Logan. I gave them a look that said _'We'll talk later'_ to which the both nodded. James got back in his bed before pressing the call button and within seconds, the doctor was in the room.

"Hello again James. How're you feeling?" I noticed that the doctor seemed genuinely concerned about James. However, I could tell that James didn't notice. He didn't even seem like he was interested. That was when I got a good look at him. His normally shining hazel eyes now seemed glazed over and lifeless. His hair was messy from not having any product in it for a while. And then when James spoke, that's when everything sunk in. "I'm fine. I was just wondering when I'll be able to go home." The voice didn't sound like James at all. His voice was now like his eyes… dull and lifeless. I could tell by the looks on everyone's faces that they noticed this as well. It was like he had given up.

"Um… well since you're feeling better and you're test came back okay you can actually go home now." The doctor said, seeming kinda shocked at the brunette's lifeless voice. With this new piece of information he seemed to be somewhat excited. Not really seeing a point in prolonging our stay we went and got James checked out before heading back home.

When we got back James muttered something about going to sleep before heading straight to our shared room. When I heard the door close I grabbed Logan and Carlos by their wrist and dragged them to the living room before turning on the TV to drown out the sound of us whispering.

"Guys, we have to do something. Did you hear him earlier? It's like he's given up already!" I whisper yelled, trying to keep myself from having a panic attack. "Well the article said that there is no cure for the gas but I think I may know a way to cure it." Logan said, sounding kinda doubtful. Even if he had doubts, I was willing to try anything to help James out. "What is it?" I asked, urging Logan to continue. "I think that a body cleanser will help. I don't really know if it will cure it completely since I'm pretty sure the gas is in the bloodstream. But it should mostly get rid of it." Even I had to admit that this sounded like a long shot. But it was worth a shot.

"Okay it's worth a shot. Logan, since you know more about it can you go and get it tomorrow since it's kinda late now?" I asked, just now noticing how dark it was outside. "Sure. I'll go first thing in the morning." I was starting to become slightly relieved that we had a solution. But I was starting to become nervous that this plan wouldn't work. I tried to stay positive but I started to think of what would happen if this didn't work.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud scream coming from my shared room. I started running to the room hearing Carlos and Logan not too far behind me. When I opened the door I was met with a horrifying sight. There was James, in his bed violently convulsing. "JAMES!" I yelled, running over to him. When I made my way over to him I noticed the pained look on his face and the vast amount of sweat on him. He looked like he was having a horrible nightmare.

"James? James?! Come on Jay wake up!" I yelled while trying to wake him up. "K-Kenny! P-Please s-stop!" I looked at him in shock. He was having a nightmare… about me hurting him? I was too in shock to notice Logan and Carlos trying to wake him up. I was brought out of my daze by a cry of pain and a thump. I looked down to see Logan on the ground clutching his stomach in pain. "Logan? What happened?" I asked, trying to figure out what just happened. Logan didn't answer me though. Instead he got up, looking like he was ready to murder someone, and headed for James. "Logan? Logan wait!" I yelled, when I noticed that the gas must have been messing with him.

I watched in shock as Logan punched James in the stomach, effectively waking him up. Carlos and I looked on in shock as James immediately sat up clutching his stomach, looking like he was in more pain than he was when he was having the nightmare. "James! Are you okay?!" I asked. "Oh never mind me who just got kicked in the stomach!" Logan yelled, giving me a cold glare. "Logan calm down! This isn't you remember!" I yelled back, trying to get through to him. "Look Kendall, I get that you two are closer than you are with me and Carlos but that doesn't mean you have to take his side everytime." Logan spat, clearly intending to hurt not only me but also James who now had a hurt look on his face. "Logan it was an accident! He was having a nightmare, he didn't mean to kick you!" I yelled, hoping that this wasn't going to end up like I think it did.

"Whatever Kendall." Logan said before turning to leave. "L-Logan…" Logan stopped at hearing James' pained and hoarse voice. "I-I'm sorry. I d-don't really k-know what h-happened. B-but I'm s-sorry." James managed to say. Logan didn't say anything. Instead he just walked out of the room. I turned to Carlos who stood there in shock at what just happened. "Can you make sure he's okay?" I asked. When He left the room I let out a sigh. "K-Kendall? What h-happened?" James asked looking completely confused.

As I proceeded to tell him about what happened, I was hoping that things will soon blow over.

* * *

Done! Told you there would be drama. ;) Okay so this chapter was supposed to go in a completely different direction but I just came up with this idea. I don't know how many chapter will be left because the way I had planned it would've had the next chapter be the last one. But there won't be that many left. Next chapter you get to learn more about James' nightmare and see the aftermath of what just happened.(P.S. sorry if there were any mistakes. I was in a rush and typed this in like thirty minutes.) Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Pppllleeeaaassseee! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	9. Work It Out

A/N: Hey guys! I won't say much right now BUT there is an announcement at the end of this chapter so please read it. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

The Cure: Working Things Out

Logan P.O.V.

I was now in my room listening to what happened. I sat there in shock because I didn't remember saying any of the things Carlos claims I said or punching James. I knew that I should apologize but I just couldn't bring myself to do it right now. I knew that we needed to be cured as soon as possible. It was only a matter of time before one of us did something that we wouldn't be able to fix. I also realized that right now we shouldn't be fighting.

I mean we almost lost James for good… We need to be sticking together right now, not constantly fighting! Then I realized that maybe that's why Kendall was so worried about James. He probably wanted to make sure he didn't go and do anything stupid. That's when I thought back to James. What if he thinks I hate him? What if he tries to kill himself again? I looked over to Carlos to find him knocked out sleep. I decided that I needed to apologize… now.

James P.O.V.

I knew it. I knew I should've just ended things when I had the chance. If it wasn't for me, Logan and Kendall wouldn't have gotten into that fight. Kendall had filled me in on everything from their _slight_ disagreement as he puts it, to me accidently kicking Logan and him punching me. I knew there was something bothering Kendall because of the look on his face. I think I knew what he was worried about but right now I was kinda worried about the future of our friendship. It seemed like we were constantly getting into fights and from what I can tell, I've been the cause of most of them.

I wanted things to go back to the way they were. I was tired of having all of these depressing thoughts in my head, constantly hurting my friends, and being scared of what might happen next.

_There's an easy solution that will fix everything._

I knew what my mind was telling me to do. The same thing it has been for the past couple of days. I knew that when the guys went to sleep I would easily be able to do it. But I knew that they would be crushed if I did that. I just had to try and stay strong.

Kendall P.O.V.

I couldn't help but glance over at James every few seconds. I could tell that this is beginning to be too much for him. By the look on his face I could tell that he was thinking about everything that's been going on. But there was a question that kept going through my mind and I really wanted an answer. "Jay?" I asked, feeling a little guilty for disturbing him. He looked over at me, silently urging me to continue. "What was your nightmare about?" I watched as he visibly tensed up at the question. I could tell that he didn't want to answer me but I really wanted to know the answer. "Please James? I really want to know." I pleaded, hoping he would cave.

"Um… In my dream, Carlos and Logan died and you kinda blamed me for their death. You kept yelling and telling me that if I had killed myself the first time then they would still be alive. Then you… you told me you hated me." I was too in shock to notice the tears that were now flowing down James' face but once I did I immediately felt guilty for even asking. I made my way over to James and pulled him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry James. I shouldn't have asked. But I want you to know that I could never hate you. And don't even think about killing or even harming yourself. Like I said back at the hospital, if you died, we would all go with you. We're a team, which means we're in this together." I said in a forced strong tone because inside I felt incredibly guilty. I was about to continue but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey James I-" I looked up to see Logan in the doorway looking at us with an embarrassed expression. "Am I interrupting something?" He asked, looking slightly guilty. "No, not all." I said letting go of James. I started to get up to give James and Logan some privacy when Logan stopped me. "No, Kendall please stay. I need you to hear this as well." I nodded and reluctantly sat back down.

"I wanted to apologize to both of you. Kendall, I'm sorry about getting upset with you. I know that you care about all of us and that you just wanted to make sure that James was alright physically and mentally." I was getting ready to say something but Logan cut me off. "Kendall really, it's alright." He gave me a small smile to which I got up and gave him a hug. When I let go of him he turned his attention to James, who looked nervous. "James, I'm really sorry about everything. I feel like everything that's happened is my fault. If I hadn't dragged you to that stupid science lab we wouldn't be in this situation. I'm also sorry for getting upset with you. I don't want any of this to ruin our friendship."

"Logan none of this is your fault. It could've happened to anybody. I don't want to lose our friendship either because you're an awesome brother. I'm just glad that you're not mad at me anymore." I watched as James embraced Logan in a hug. "I never could stay mad at you." Logan muttered which made me chuckle because honestly, none of us could stay mad at each other for long.

"Well I guess all that's left is to go get the body cleanser and hope that this works." Logan said to which we both agreed. Ready for this whole ordeal to be over.

* * *

Done! Not my best chapter but I do have good news and bad news. The bad news is that this story has about two chapters left. But the good news is that I have finished the first chapter of my next story and will upload it tomorrow morning. I'm still trying to find a title for it so hopefully I'll have a title for it by then. It will be a little similar to my first story (Big Time Bite) but at the same time it'll be a little different. There will be alot of original characters and the guys will be slightly OOC. It will have a little more drama and angst and if everything goes according to plan, it'll be a series. But I'll have to see how well it goes. Anyways, please R&R and please check out my new story which will be up early tomorrow! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	10. New Problems

A/N: Hey everybody! This is the last chapter of 'The Cure'! I was going to split this into two chapters but decided to just combine them. There is an announcement at the end of this chapter so please be sure to read it. Before we get started, I want to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorite this story! It means alot to me! (P.S. If you haven't already, please go check out my new story! It can be found on my profile page) I hope you all enjoy the ending of 'The Cure'!

* * *

The Cure: New Problems

Kendall P.O.V.

It was now morning, James and I were waiting for Logan and Carlos to get back from the store. I could tell by James' face that he was nervous. To be honest, I was nervous as well. I didn't know if this cleanser was going to work or not. I was also worried that there would be side effects. That thought hadn't crossed my mind until last night. I was pretty sure that if this gas was made to take out soldiers, it was also made to not be cured so easily.

"Kendall?" I looked over to James who now looked even more nervous. "What's wrong James?" I asked, wanting to get straight to the point. "What of this doesn't work? What if Logan and I are stuck like this?" He asked in such a broken tone that he rarely used. I had a feeling that's what was bothering him but I didn't want to say anything, just to be proved wrong.

"James, I can't guarantee that this is going to work because I honestly don't know if it will. But what I can promise you is that whatever happens, we're going to get through it together. If it works, then that'll be great. If it doesn't, then it'll just be another obstacle that we have to work through." I told him honestly, hoping that my words would have some kind of effect on him.

I wasn't expecting to be brought into a tight hug, but embraced it and took it as a sign that he trusted and believed my words. "Thanks Ken." The sincerity in his voice was all I needed to assure me that he trusted me. "Anytime buddy."

We immediately broke apart when we heard the door opening, signaling that Logan and Carlos were back. "Were we interrupting something?" Logan smirked, as I started to blush. I'm pretty sure James was as well. "Don't worry guys, I'm just teasing. We got the stuff." Logan made his way over to us, taking the box out of the bag.

"The box says to take 1 or 2 pills so I think it'll be best to take 2 just to be safe." Logan said, more towards James than Carlos and I. James nodded his head as Logan opened the pill bottle.

James P.O.V.

To say I was a nervous wreck was an understatement. I didn't know if these pills were going to work or if they were going to have any side effects. But I trusted Kendall. I know that things are hectic right now, and that if there's a chance to fix everything… I should take it.

Logan handed me two pills before picking up two for himself. Carlos came out of the kitchen with two glasses of water, handing one to me and one to Logan. We were both hesitant in taking the pill, probably nervous about the future. "I don't know if I can do this." Logan said, suddenly sounding very nervous. I turned to look at Carlos and Kendall who just stared at us, clearly waiting for us to take the pills. When Kendall gave me a nod, I knew that I had to step up.

"Logan? Look I know that you're nervous. Truth is, I'm probably more scared than you are. But we have to do this. I don't want to keep going on with these stupid thoughts in my head, snapping at my friends. I'm pretty sure you don't want that either right?" When he gave me a nod I decided to continue. "We have to do this. If there's a chance to fix everything and get cured… we have to take it." Logan and Carlos looked at me like I had grown two heads, probably surprised those words of wisdom, while Kendall just gave me a look of approval. _I'll have to thank Kendall later._

"Okay… let's do this." I gave Logan a small smile before picking up the glass of water. "Together. On three okay?" When Logan gave me a nod I started the countdown. "One…..Two….Three." At three we both took the pills, washing them down with the water. Logan and I looked at each other, surprised that we actually just took the pills.

"So… do you guys feel any different?" I couldn't help but chuckle at Carlos' question. "Sorry Carlitos. But it'll probably be a couple of hours before they do anything." I noticed the disappointed look on his face and felt kinda bad about bursting his bubble.

"How about we watch a movie to pass the time?" Kendall suggested. That sounded like the perfect pass time right now. By the time the movie ends, we should know if the pills worked. "Sounds good to me." I said. After we got everything set up, Kendall put in 'The Hunger Games' before sitting down with us and starting the movie.

I tried to focus on the movie, but it was kinda hard to do because the familiar head pain returned. I looked to Logan to see if he if he might be experiencing the same thing as me but he seemed to be fine. I wanted nothing more than to just get up and take a couple Advil. But I knew that it was probably a bad idea. I had already taken so many over the past few days. I didn't want to take more and risk getting addicted so I decided to just try and power through it.

By the time the movie was over, I felt like I was going to pass out. I tried to stand up but immediately felt dizzy. "James?" I turned around to see the worried expressions on everyone's face. I turned my attention to Logan, who had called my name. "What?" The question coming out harsher than I intended. "I-I was just wanting to know if you were okay…" I could tell that he was starting to get nervous but I couldn't find it in myself to care. "I'm fine. So you can stop being annoyingly concerned." I don't know where these words were coming from… all I knew was that in particular moment, I wanted to hurt Logan.

Kendall P.O.V.

I couldn't believe this was happening! I looked over at Logan and noticed the hurt look on his face. I knew that I had to stop this. I had promised James that nothing would go wrong! "James stop. This isn't you, it's the gas! You have to fight it!" I told him, hoping that I was getting through to him. "Stay out of this Kendall. This isn't about you. This about how Logan thinks he's better than everyone. I mean, we get that you're smart but do you have to point it out all the time? I honestly don't know why we're friends because the more I think about it… I think that maybe it is your fault that I have to suffer through these headaches and mood swings. If I hadn't gone to that stupid science lab with you I'd be fine. But if this hadn't happened I wouldn't have realized how much I don't want to be your friend anymore, let alone brother, because I hate you!"

The room was dead silent at this point. I looked to Logan who now had tears in his eyes. Carlos looked like he was torn between being angry and sympathetic. Honestly, I felt the same way. I felt angry because of James' words and him hurting Logan but a part of me understood that it wasn't really him. Making it kinda hard to be mad at him.

I finally managed to look towards James who looked like he was about to cry himself. "I….I'm so sorry." That was all he said before he ran into our shared room. As soon as he left, Logan broke down crying. "Logan please don't cry. He didn't mean anything he said. It was the gas remember?" I said, trying to calm him down. "H-he meant it K-Kendall. Y-you didn't see the l-look of pure h-hate in his e-eyes." He said through his sobs. I knew that it would be useless to get him to calm down so I just pulled him into a hug, urging him to let it all out. I was about to continue comforting him when a pained yell came from my shared room with James. I looked to Carlos, telling him to take care of Logan while I went and checked on James. The yells only got louder as I got closer to the room.

When I finally made it to the door, I was met with a violently convulsing James. Memories of James having that nightmare came flooding back to me, but I put it aside so that I could go and help James. "James? James! It's me Kendall! You've got to calm down buddy." None of my words seemed to have an effect on him. "Jay! Jay please! It's just me! You've gotta calm down!" My words seemed to have helped as he calmed down, but his breathing was still off. I took his hand and put it to my chest. "Okay, now you need to breathe James. Try and follow my breathing pattern." I took him a while but eventually his breathing finally returned to normal. But just as his breathing went back to normal, he broke down into tears.

"I'm s-so sorry! I d-didn't mean a-anything I said to L-Logan! H-he probably h-hate me now!" I suddenly felt very guilty. I had promised James that nothing would go wrong. And right now, everything was going wrong. "Logan doesn't hate you. He's just hurt. Get some sleep and we'll try and fix things when you wake up okay?" I asked, hoping he would take my advice. James always seemed to feel better after a nap. "O-okay." And with that he layed down and drifted off to sleep instantly.

*Line Break*

It had been almost ten hours since James fell asleep. Logan had taken a nap and woke up after a couple hours. He was still immensely hurt but at least he wasn't crying anymore. But he refused to talk to anyone, probably still feeling guilty. I decided that it would probably be best to wake James up so that he could eat or at least get some fluids in his system. "James?" I asked softly. No response. "Jay?" I asked lightly shaking him. I was relieved when his eyes finally fluttered open. He looked around the room, looking kinda confused. I was curious as to why he was looking at our room like it was a foreign place. He turned and looked at me, but I was shocked to see him staring at me like I was a complete stranger. "James?" I questioned, suddenly becoming very nervous. I was not prepared for what he said next.

"Who's James? And who are you?"

* * *

Done! This was officially the end of 'The Cure'! There WILL be a sequel to this story, dealing with the aftermath of everything. It'll pick up exactly where this story left off. The sequel probably won't be up until next month though. I'm going to be working on my new story for a while. I hope you all enjoyed this story and are looking forward to the sequel! Let me know what you thought in a review? ;) Again, I want to thank everyone that has read and reviewed this story! It means alot to me! I hope you all also enjoy my new story! I'll get to work on the sequel as soon as I can! Until next time!

-Epically Obssessed


	11. Sequel Update

A/N: Hey everybody! Firstly, I want to thank everyone that has read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story! Secondly, I know that this story is over but I wanted to let you all know that I have been hard at work on the sequel! I've been trying to plan the first few chapters so that I'll know what direction to go with the sequel. I'm almost done with the planning so the sequel should be up either next week or week after next! I will be working on the sequel to this story and my current story (You Can Never Escape Your Past) at the same time. I just wanted to update you all on the progress of the sequel and I will let you all know when the sequel is posted. Until then!

-Epically Obssessed


	12. The sequel is here!

A/N: Hey everybody! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to the cure is finally here! I just uploaded the sequel titled 'Faded Memory' so be sure to check it out! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
